


Thank You, Bro

by Wherever_Girl



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Other, bad dreams and sad memories, hugging and lots of it, warning there are spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherever_Girl/pseuds/Wherever_Girl
Summary: Tatsumi keeps remembering about the ones he lost, feeling pathetic over his nightmares. Thankfully, his Big Bro reassures him that missing someone you lost is not a weakness, providing him with the comfort he needs.





	Thank You, Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I've never watched the anime. The only reason I'm typing this is because I saw Bulat in a video, looked it up... and then had to type something. *read end note for further details* Also, SPOILERS!

Tatsumi sat up gasping. Tears were in his eyes.

The nightmare was back. No… the memory of losing so many friends… losing family…

If there was one reason he joined Night Raid, it was so no one would ever have to suffer losing anything ever again. He wanted to take out all the corruption in the Empire, and free everyone from its abusive system.

But even then, the nightmares would still hurt.

Knowing sleep would not come, Tatsumi walked out to get some fresh air. Mine and Akame were on watch tonight, so he felt it was safe enough to stroll in the moonlight. He even considered speaking with one of them in order to get his mind off his horrid night-visions, but realized conversation would be a distraction—after all, that’s how they took out a few careless guards during their raids.

Distraction was what also caused him to bump into someone--- and end up grabbed and thrown overhead onto the ground! “Oof!”

“Oh! Sorry, Tatsumi, I didn’t know it was you,” came a strong but smooth voice that he easily recognized as Bulat’s.

“Bro…?” Tatsumi grunted, sitting up and rubbing his head. “What are you doing out here this late?”

“Ha ha! I was about to ask you the same thing,” Bulat reached down, helping the brown-haired swordsman back on his feet. “I was just out here doing my night-routine,”

“Night-routine…?”

“I like to help keep watch, even if it’s not my shift. Gotta make sure no one slips by and hurts you while you sleep, cutie.” He gave Tatsumi a grin and rubbed his head as he said this. “…Speaking of which, why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I couldn’t sleep, so I figured some fresh air would help,” He looked over at the rooftops as he said this, seeing the moon overhead was becoming shrouded by clouds, making the night seem much darker.

“I see,” Bulat studied him; there was something in those green eyes that gave him the notion that his comrade was upset. Looking up at the skies, he noticed how thick the clouds were; if the skies were clear, he would flip Tatsumi and suggest they have a late-night training session to tire him out, but it was not to be so.

For one thing, as dark as it was, Mine or Akame could hear the brawling and confuse one of them as a threat; not to mention, it could attract the attention of any nearby enemies, as a lot of threats prowled at night (otherwise they wouldn’t have night-watches, would they?). Also, from the look in Tatsumi’s eyes, Bulat had doubts a quick training session would be the key in helping him resume sleep.

“Well, why not join me?” the masculine warrior suggested, placing an arm around him. “I’m halfway done, and having another set of senses will help. Heck, we can make it a training exercise, see how attentive you can be.”

“O-Okay, that sounds fine.” Tatsumi replied. Maybe doing a night-watch routine with Big Bro would be enough to clear his head.

They walked in silence; every time they neared a corner, Bulat would stop and look around, as well as behind him, both of them taking turns looking in different directions--- left, right, up, even down--- and keeping their ears strained for any unusual noises.

Half an hour into the routine, Tatsumi stifled a yawn, the fresh air making him drowsy. Bulat cracked a joke about carrying him, but the swordsman shook his head, leaning against a post to look out at the scene, forcing himself to stay awake, keeping an eye out for anyone… though he found himself shutting his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them… he saw his two friends in the middle of the training grounds, laying facedown in the dirt. Gasping, Tatsumi ran forth to check on them, slowing down and freezing when he saw the pool of blood around them.

Distraction once again served as his downfall as someone grabbed him from behind; acting quick, he threw a punch---!

“Ow! Geez, Tatsumi!” Bulat responded, his tone more of a chuckle after the swordman’s fist collided with his face, leaving a small bruise.

“B-Bro…?” Tatsumi blinked several times; he wasn’t out in the middle of the training field; rather, they were on the steps… and… Bulat was carrying him?! “H-Hey! What’s going on? I said I didn’t need to be carried!”

“Tch, sure seemed like it. You leaned against that post and fell asleep against it!” The strong man continued to carry him as he walked. “I didn’t expect you to look so scared, though…”

Tatsumi grimaced. “You try waking up and finding another guy holding you,”

“I have woken up like that before… but I’m talking about while you were still asleep.” His kidding grin had faded, as he looked at the younger man in his arms. “Before I picked you up, you were having an extreme case of rapid-eye-movement, and trembling. And then you punched me the moment I held you--- before you even realized it was me!”

“I-I was just having a bad dream, that’s all.”

“Was this bad dream the same reason you were up late in the first place?” Bulat was giving him a stern, questioning glance, though his tone was still calm and kind.

The swordsman sighed. He didn’t want to admit to anyone that a nightmare--- filled with bad memories--- was keeping him up, knowing he’d be ridiculed or deemed childish amongst the others. But when it came to Big Bro… well, sheesh, the guy was already holding him like an infant and saw everything. “Y… yeah. I keep having nightmares about… how I lost my friends.”

“Oh,” Bulat gave this some consideration. “That’s---“

“I know, it’s weak. They’re dead, I need to move on, and get over it,” Tatsumi found himself blushing, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at the older man, in fear of seeing an amused expression. “No matter how many times I see it, even if the dream turns out differently, I’ll still wake up with the fact that they’re dead and there’s nothing I can do about it---!”

“Tatsumi, it’s---“

“Ridiculous, I know. Just go ahead and tell me to ‘man up’ and get on with life, and to stop being such a---“

*WHUMP!*

Had Tatsumi been paying better attention, he would have noticed Bulat had carried him into his room--- right before throwing him down hard on the bed. Before he could even blink, he found himself pinned down! “Gah! B-Bro…! What’re you---?!”

“Listen to me, Tatsumi!” Bulat said firmly, having a stern expression. “It. Is. Okay.”

“H-Huh?”

“You’re not the only one in Night Raid who deals with such memories. We’ve all lost friends, family, lovers… and it still hurts, no matter how strong we get. Yes, it’s important to move on from the past, but there’s no shame in still feeling upset about it. You lost your friends, were deceived by a so-called family, and woke up to realize how much corruption defiled the world around you--- nightmares are going to spring up, you’re going to cry… but it’s alright. You’re not alone on that. Don’t beat yourself up for mourning for your friends,”

Bulat sat up, freeing Tatsumi; the swordsman only sat there a while, feeling his eyes tear up. “I’m sorry… I just…” he tried to say, a sob escaping his throat as he thought about the recurring memories. The torture, the blood, the fact that he had lost so much… “I just want it to stop…!”

Large arms wrapped around him just then as Bulat pulled him into a hug, his chin resting on top of his head. Tatsumi gripped onto his shirt, burying his face into his abdomen, muffling his cries. “Shh, it’s okay, Tatsumi, just let it all out. I’m here,” the strong man whispered in comfort, rubbing his back. He leaned against the headboard, folding his legs and cradling the younger man in his lap, rocking him.

After several minutes, Tatsumi managed to let out the last of his tears, sniffling. “Thanks, Bro,” he whispered, keeping his head on his chest. On any normal day, he would feel awkward about this position, but right now he didn’t want to move. He really needed the comfort. “Thanks for understanding,”

“Like I told you, you’re not alone,” Bulat assured, giving him a kiss on the forehead. “Now…as much as I’d love to have you in my bed, you should head back to your room and get some sleep.”

“Actually, um…” Tatsumi blushed; if his friend hadn’t made the wisecrack, this request would be easier. “I… I was hoping I could… um…”

Bulat let out a soft laugh, Tatsumi hearing-and-feeling his chest rumble with the sound. Without another word, he shifted his position, pulling back the covers with one arm, and keeping the other arm around the swordsman as he lied down, covering them both up. He turned on his side, relaxing his grip (just so his comrade wouldn’t feel like he was being held hostage and ruin the moment), rubbing his back once more. “Better?”

To the strong warrior’s surprise, the younger man hugged him, keeping close. “Yeah. Thanks, Bro,” he gave him a smile, before closing his eyes.

Bulat smiled, resting his chin on top of Tatsumi’s head. “Anytime, Tatsumi,” he whispered. “I’m always here for you,”

…

…

…

Tatsumi woke up from the dream, tear-streaks having been running down his face.

It was early morning, the sun far from rising. Still, he got up, walking down the hall to Bulat’s room…

Empty.

Just like it had been for days now.

That didn’t keep him from laying down on the bed, shutting his eyes tight. _“It’s okay… don’t beat yourself up for mourning for your friends… I’m here… I’m always here for you…”_

Tears flooded down his face and he sobbed. “Bro…” he whispered. “You said you’d always be here for me…”

He thought back to his friend’s comfort that night… to all the times he flirted with the young man, all their training sessions, and the battles they had been through… right up to their last one together. Big Bro had always been around for them, had been the strongest man Tatsumi had ever met… now he was gone, having left his teigu, Incursio, to the swordsman. He vowed to train hard and not let his friend down, and now wondered what he would think if he saw him like this…

 _‘I said I’d always be here… what, are you calling me a liar?’_ Bulat would probably joke. _‘What do I have to do, haunt your bedroom?’_

 _Ha… it always felt like you were haunting it. I always thought you would turn invisible just to sneak in,_ Tatsumi thought in response.

_‘Scandalous of you to think~’_

_I don’t think that anymore… sometimes, I wish I still had a reason to. I miss you, Bro… I wish you were still here…_

_‘Shh, Tatsumi, it’s okay… I’m still here, in your heart. I’m still watching over you. I miss you too, but we’ll see each other again someday, okay? In the meantime, you need to help Night Raid,’_

_I will… I’ll get stronger, and avenge you!_

_‘Ha ha, such fiery passion~! …It’ll be alright, hon. I know you can do it--- if not, would I have given you Incursio? …Stay strong for all of us, Tatsumi. Don’t be afraid to cry, but remember the good times too. I’ll still be here for you--- you may not see me, but I’m still here.’_

A warm feeling came over him, as if somehow his friend’s spirit was giving him one more hug. Taking a deep breath, Tatsumi got up, walking out of the room. He looked back once, the last of his tears falling, as he gave a soft smile.

“Thank you, Bro… for everything,”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gaaaaaaaahhhh, I was going to end this with just Tatsumi and Bulat cuddled together, but my heart-strings were still snapped after finding out he died, so I had to throw in something else! Apologies for all the feels! (Advice to everyone: Do NOT have a favorite character when watching this anime! You WILL cry later!)  
> Other than that, thanks for reading, and I hope I did well with the characters.


End file.
